Icefire's Prophecy
by Sparklespazz101
Summary: Icekit is cold but not alone: Her dying mother leaves her and two others at Riverclan camp during a vicious storm. Meanwhile, strange cats stalk the clans wanting to pick them off, one by one. Can Icepaw stop them before they destroy the clans?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Okay, this might confuse some of you: You know all those "stories" where you enter a cat? I don't really enter Sparklespazz unless it's for a comedy... I mean seriously, would you post a cat with a name like that in a horror story? :D So these are the cats I do otherwise.

Icefire's Prophecy

Vicious winds united with hard, blowing snow to bring misery to the she-cat. She struggled to push forward, but in the end it wasn't worth it. She collapsed with her newborn kits beside her. The world seemed to slow down as she looked at their tiny, innocent bodies. If she didn't keep going, they would never get to experience the world.

"This cruel, icey world."

Gasping for breath, she moved her kits and placed them in a hollowed tree. She turned and saw dark figures before they saw her. Wailing, she drew their attention to her. They quickly began to make their way over to where she was leaning heavily against the tree. The wind seemed to wail along with her as the snow made them lose sight of her. This couldn't be happening. The patrol would never make it in time. This was her only chance.

Working quickly, she garabbed one kit in her mouth and placed the other two on her back. She slowly, but determinedly, made her way to an icy lake. The ice was thick enough for her to slide wind and all to the other side where she dropped her kits on the bank. She paused to catch her breath then picked them back up. Her breath was becoming shorter and she knew her time was limited. She devoted all her energy to keeping the kits warm. The she-cat almost didn't notice when she stumbled through something like a prickly barrier. Soon she was in a clearing. The wind was not as loud and the snow was not hitting her directly. But, she was not alone in this miraculous clearing. Curious eyes watched her uneasily.

"Hear me!" she cried. "My time of dying is near! My kits are inno-" her body was wracked with coughs as she pulled her kits closer to her. They were unusually silent. "My kits are innocent! Give them a better life with you!"

A jet-black she-cat raced over to her. She helped her inside a warm enclosure. More cats gathered to see what would happen.

"You are their mother? What are their names? Where do you come from?"

The kits' mother shuddered struggling to breath. "These are my kits. They are newly born. We- I lived alone with my mate not far from here. I left to hunt while he stayed to gaurd our terrritory. When I came back, the twoleg nest we stayed in had been burned to the ground... with him in it."

She bowed her head and continued. "My kits were born soon after. I traveled here after a huge snowstorm hit- " she laughed maniacally. "Ironic isn't it? Fire and ice? I left after a snowstrom hit to find a better place where my kits would not be harmed. We had no protection when the wind picked up speed and the snow pelted us harder. I struggled to find someone... and I found you."

The black she-cat looked at the dying mother with sympathy. "You are right. Your time is coming to an end." Their eyes met and she continued. "Your kits will be taken care of. I will make sure of it." Softer, she said; "And their names?"

Their mother peered at the kits. "They are all she-cats. The one on the end will be Kristkit. Her pelt looks just like her fathers. The next one will be... Mistkit. Her silver-y gray fur looks like my sister's. And the last one-" her eyes hardened. "She will be named Icekit, in honor of this night." She looked up at where silverpelt was slowly becoming visible. "My ancestors tell me so. Her name shall be Icekit." She looked for the last time at her kits. " Take care, all of my kits. I watch over you from above."

And Nightfoot could do nothing as the she-cat took her last breath and left her kits behind in a new world.

a/n: So how did you like it? I'm sorry It's short, but review and I will write more!


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun greeted my prophesied ice blue eyes as I stretched my small body. Streaks of ginger almost looked like dirt in my fluffy sandy pelt. I glared at the stripes as if they would suddenly go away if they felt hated enough. As I laid back down to wait for my litter mates to wake up, I wondered what I could do today.

_"I could pester Sealnose and Bearfur for stuff about mother and father." _I thought to myself.

It seemed I was the only one of my litter who cared about my kin. My sisters had too much happening to them to pay much attention to me or their mysterious family that left us here on a cold leaf-bare night. Kristkit was haughty and annoying , but she was also already beautiful. Her long, chestnut colored pelt was silky and she had large honey eyes. She had lost her kitten fluff early, and I was still jealous. Then there was Mistkit. Her name held honor in the clans, for she had the same name as a past leader. She was already destined for greatness. In fact, I'm sure Nightfoot was already teaching her to be her medicine apprentice.

Then there was me- I'm still not sure what's so great about me. Nothing really wonderful has happened, and I wasn't born with a special gift, or a special talent. My sisters don't seem to want to play. Really I don't let it get to me. They will see one day, one day when I find my gift.

I do have a friend though. His name is Snowpaw. He's a little older than me, but we always play together. My sisters don't like him because he shows more interest in me than them. Snowpaw is always friendly, but he sometimes gets into 's why I wasn't really surprised when I saw him peek around the entrance to the nursery.

"Icekit! Do you want to help me with something?"

I looked at him skeptically. "Like what? If you try to throw all your duties on me, I swear I'll-"

"No, no!" he interrupted. The sly grin returned to his face. "Shadowclan keeps coming closer and closer to our borders. Dawnstar is becoming bloodthirsty. They think were weak!"

"Mousebrains!" I spat.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I'm going on a "solo" mission to stake them out, comprendo?"

"Oh..." I said, now smiling. I lowered my voice. "Where should I meet you?"

"Not here." he whispered. Kristkit was stirring.

I followed Snowpaw out into the clearing. The sun was still low in the sky, and hardly anyone was out of their den. The dawn patrol had already left and the cat standing watch at night was getting some sleep. I started to feel uneasy about going with Snowpaw. I mean I was going to be an apprentice anytime now, but I _was_ just a kit still. What if I got in trouble and couldn't train? My mind became groggy from lack of sleep. If I just zoned out for a while, it wouldn't hurt.

"...alright so you understand the plan? Because I have to leave now."

"Huh? Oh, um, yes, yep..."

"Good! Don't worry, with that plan nothing can go wrong. Anyway, it will be good practice for you Icekit."

Now what could I do? I paced a little as I watched Snowpaw, Icedew, Flightfoot, Ivycloud, Leaffrost, and Smokeclaw left to find Shadowclan cats who needed a few reminders. By my understanding, Snowpaw was going to watch for any rule breakers. If he found any he was going to track them then call for the others if needed. But then, I had no idea where I came in!

I did the only thing my little brain could think of: I followed them anyway.

{}

It seemed to take forever to get to the edge of our territory. The new ground was flooding with that feeling you get when you are trespassing. My fur stood on end as I cautiously padded in circles about my new surroundings.

Suddenly, I got the feeling I was being watched. The birds stopped chirping and the sun hid behind a cloud. My heart felt as if it was thumping in my head. I raised my eyes to the great water ahead of me. The lake felt strangely familiar... In my head, I heard voices. A mother. Kits. They were in danger! I had to help them! Icekit forgot to breathe as memories came flooding back so quickly she stumbled into a large boulder.

_ Icekit gasped. Where was she? She spun in a complete circle, taking in her surroundings. The wind was howling and the snow was blowing, but it seemed as if it all was going through her body without touching her. Still, she felt very cold inside. Someone was crossing the lake but I couldn't tell who. They came closer and she began to get scared. "Get out!" She cried. "Get out, your on Riverclan territory!" The strange cat was not afraid of the kit. Her chilling eyes stared into Icekit as she spoke. "Beware, for the time of Ice is here. Fire will rage in pieces through the stars before joining the Clans as one. Dawn will come before the Moon, and the Ripples will soften. The Other will join them in the night. Beware for Ice is near, beware for Ice is near..." "No!" Icekit squealed. "What are you talking about? Help me!"_

"No!" Icekit yowled. "N-"

"Shh!" A furious Smokeclaw stared down at me. "What are you doing out of camp?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I- I-" I couldn't answer. Where was Snowpaw? I saw everyone but him.

"You could have blown the whole plan. In fact, you might have, because now we can't hear Snowpaw. What if he needs help?" Ivycloud demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I d-do-" I was still in shock. _"Was that a prophecy?"_

"Take her back." Smokeclaw snapped. Leaffrost and Flightfoot quietly began to guide me back to Riverclan camp.

No one spoke as we began the journey. My ears burned. I heard murmuring and I knew Leaffrost and Flightfoot must be talking about me. Now I had even bigger problems: If that in fact was a prophecy, what will I do? I can barely pass for an apprentice! And then, I might not even be an apprentice because I had to go sneak out of camp. Now look what I've done... Snowpaw is in danger and it's all my fault.

I lowered my head even further as we walked into camp. By this time, most cats would have heard from Ivycloud after she ran back, fuming. I looked up at my sisters- it was a reflex. The was shame and anger in each of their eyes. I looked away from them then at Nightfoot. Her usually warm eyes were like mine... they were chips of ice. I winced and stopped at the foot of Great Rock. Ripplestar looked down on me with a fire in his features. I dared not meet his gaze.

"Well?" he boomed. "Defend yourself."

Surprisingly, it was not a method of attack. I now dared to look up. Was there sympathy in his chocolate gaze? Hours seemed to pass as I looked him up and down, from his mottled brown pelt up to his deep, mystical eyes.

"I... was... helping?" _Foxdung!_

"Helping, really? As of right now, we do not know where Snowpaw is. He is your friend, correct?"

"Correct.", I answered guiltily.

"Come to my den.", he flicked his tail. "This is not something we need to broadcast to the entire clan." He glared at the many cats gathered as I slowly made my way up to his home-like den. I struggled to jump to the opening on the dead tree- I still had the legs of a young cat!

I felt someone help me up in. I looked back and gave Ripplestar a grateful glance from behind me. Once we had both settled down, he gave me a look that said, _"Please continue."_

I felt it all pouring out- How I wanted to know my parents, how my sisters were leaving me in the dust, how I felt useless, how my life has barely started and I've already screwed up... how I was worried for Snowpaw. But I couldn't tell him about the prophecy. No cat would have a dream like that unless they were going crazy. Or, already crazy.

Ripplestar surprised me for the umpteenth time that day.

"Icekit." he said, looking at me sternly. "I feel no need to suppress your apprenticeship. As for your sisters, do not be fooled. Beauty is only skin deep. They will need you at times as you need then now. You, indeed, have made a grave mistake, which might cost Snowpaw's life."

My eyes widened. What happened to comforting me?

"What's done is done. There is no changing time. Please don't sneak out of camp... until you can take care of yourself, anyway." he gave a mrrow of laughter. "Now, if you will come with me, I must make an announcement."

Even I had a shaky feeling Ripplestar was under-reacting. Still...

With help, I climbed out of the tree and waited while Ripplestar jumped up onto Great Rock.

"Cats of Riverclan! I have come to a verdict. Icekit will not be physically punished-" some cats gave me encouraging looks, while others glared in my general direction. "-for she is suffering mentally. Whatever happens to Snowpaw will be punishment enough. So for that reason, she will become an apprentice the same time her sisters do. Dismissed."

{}

My legs felt weak. Kristkit didn't care.

"...how dare you bring shame to us in that way? Poor Snowpaw could be dead and it's all your fault!" she pouted in a very kit-like manner. I don't think Kristkit realized she was betraying her maturity.

But I didn't object, because I knew it was true.

"...and on an important mission? Shadowclaw probably thinks were weak, now! What if there were cats stealing prey while Smokeclaw was snapping you out of a nightmare? Huh?"

Mistkit jutted in. "Basically, this is the last straw. Why can't you just be normal Icekit? Your almost an apprentice. Start acting like one."

They turned to leave, and she threw a last comment over her shoulder- "Don't expect to be sleeping anywhere near Kristkit in the new den."

My temper boiled over. "You mousebrains! Your hearts are as black as Nightfoot's pelt!"

They turned, startled. I kept going. "You actually expect me to want to be _associated_ with you after all of the horrible things you have done to me?" I felt wetness in my eyes as I screeched, "YOU ARE NOT MY SISTERS! MY SISTERS WOULD STICK UP FOR ME, HELP ME! YOU DO NOTHING BUT MOCK ME AND SCOLD ME! I am so _tired_ of listening to you day after day!"

I laughed, the same way my mother laughed on her deathbed, but I didn't know it. "Once I find my special something, I'll make sure to outshine you for once in my life."

Without looking at their faces, I turned and ran out of the den into a circle of brambles behind the medicine den. I slumped down and let the wetness flow.

{}

_The tom didn't disturb the greenery as he padded up my destination. The desolate clearing in front of him was devoid of life. He padded to what he assumed was the center and began to speak to the young cat standing in front of him who was thrown into this prophecy._

_"Do not be afraid, Icekit, for I am Firestar, an old Thunderclan leader."_

_The shocked young she-cat did not move from her place in front of me as more cats began to come in to the now not-so-empty clearing._

_Once again, he made introductions. "We also have Mistystar, Riverstar, Leopardstar, Bluestar, Shadowstar, Thunderstar, and then... your mother."_

_She turned to see Ruby, a small brown rouge who had, through and through, followed the ways of Starclan. It was very unusual to see a rouge in the stars, but because Rubytail had once been a clan cat they decided to give her a second chance._

_No one spoke as Icekit saw her mother for the first time. Wordlessly, them embraced each other with shining eyes. Ruby had been long awaiting this moment, and I hated to break it up, but I had to. I cleared my throat, then Ruby whispered one last thing in her daughter's ear and disappeared among Starclan cats._

_"Icekit."_

_She whipped around to face me. Once again, I reluctantly began._

_"You, Icekit, are part of a prophecy. A very important dangerous prophecy._

_I paused to take a breath. "As much as you want it to be pretend, it is not. You are no longer a kit who does not know what she is doing."_

_"But I don't know what I'm doing!" she wailed._

_"And that is why we are here to guide you.", Leopardstar assured her, even though I know that probably wasn't true. We Starclan cats barely knew anything about this prophecy._

_"Icekit, listen. Dangers face the clans. Dangers never before heard will see things that no one has before. Doubt this prophecy, and it will overthrow you. Train hard, and protect those you love. You must hurry. Seek allies and form bonds. All you can do now is train for the worst."_

_I looked at the horrified she-cat. She gasped. "That's so broad! What kind of dangers? What can I do to stop them?"_

_I shrugged. "Pay close attention. All will be revealed in time."_

_I bent down to touch the almost apprentice. "Now your on the clock. Go."_

I awoke only to find myself staring into cold black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Wow! That last chapter had a lot in it. Icekit receives an ominous prophecy, Icekit screws everything up, Icekit talks with Starclan, I leave you with a cliffie... :) Even though she is almost an apprentice, it must take an awfully mature young cat to be going through all this... *hint hint***

Icekit stifled a yowl.

Smokeclaw glared. "How many time do I have to shut you up today?", he snapped.

Luckily, this time Icekit could speak. "I'm sorry Smokeclaw. You startled me."

Smokeclaw rose up and licked his chest fur. "Hmph. Well you would do best to get yourself under control." he narrowed his eyes. "And as much as I don't approve of this- Icekit, as you know you are six moons old. The gathering is in a couple of sunrises, and..."

Icekit couldn't help it as she once again let her mind drift away. She couldn't believe it. She always knew this day would come, but oh. She was going to be an apprentice. The weight she had been carrying was lifted from her shoulders, and she soared through the clouds with stars in her eyes. Pleasure prickled in every part of her body as she walked on air.

"So, like I said, tomorrow after the dawn patrol gets back, we will hold your ceremony. Good luck."

Without another word, Smokeclaw turned and melted into the shadows.

Icekit was to far into her fantasy to see Smokeclaw's next actions. The dark tom glanced in either direction, then padded to the edge of the clearing where he murmured something to the guard and leaped out of camp.

_"I'm training to be a warrior. I'm training to be a warrior."_

{}

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Great Rock for a clan meeting!", Ripplestar called. "This sunrise, we gather to name three new apprentices..."

Everyone gathered below the rock, while Mistkit, Kristkit, and Icekit watched nervously. They had waited a long time for this, for now they were much too old for the nursery.

"...so Icekit, Kristkit and Mistkit, will you please come stand here?"

Her legs like Jello, Icekit led the way. Her small body shook as she and her sisters stood in front of Ripplestar.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Icepaw."

"Icepaw." She couldn't help but whisper. The name tasted foreign on her tounge.

"Streamstone! You have mentored Ivycloud well. You will begin Icepaw's training. I expect you to pass on all that Flightfoot has taught you."

Streamstone nodded briskly and stepped forward. Icepaw gently touched noses with her.

Glancing her mentor up and down, she realized training might be tough.

"We begin tomorrow at sunrise. Be ready.", was all Streamstone said to Icepaw.

Kristkit went next. She held her head proudly as she accepted her new name. Her mentor, Mudfur, looked more nervous than she was.

"And finally, Mistkit, would you please step forward?"

Mistkit did as she was told. Her nervousness got to her, and she let her golden aura slip a bit to glance back at Kristkit.

_"Good then."_ Icepaw thought._"Just ignore me. I don't need you. I have bigger things to worry about- like the prophecy."_

Icepaw felt her stomach drop as she remembered. She had just become an apprentice! Do normal apprentices have to deal with heavy prophecys thrown onto their shoulders? And what was worse is the fact that she didn't know exactly what she needed to do.

Icepaw tuned in again enough to hear Mist_paw_ was in fact Nightfoot's medicine apprentice.

_"Arhg, just shut up and enjoy the moment stupid furball."_

{}

Icepaw walked, paws tingling, behind Kristpaw to the apprentice den. It was obvious Kristpae was just as nervous as she, but she chose not to say anything. Kristkit and Mistkit, after never being separated since birth, were sleeping apart. In a way, Icepaw understood how she felt. There was no Snowpaw to sleep by now. She had made sure of that.

Surprisingly, once both cats reached to entrance, Kristpaw turned to her.

"Hey, er, look I'm sorry."

Icepaw twitched a whisker. Kristpaw took that as a sign to continue.

"I guess we were pretty mean to you, just 'cause you weren't, weren't-"

"Perfect?" Icepaw jutted in. "Perfect in every aspect?"

Kristpaw shifted paws. "Yeah... It was really mousebrained, and not to mention overrated. We didn't exactly mean to make you feel like you were the only one who cared about our parents and stuff... but I guess Mistpaw and I aren't strong like you. It hurts too much to try and remember.

"So, I guess what I'm saying is... Sleep next to me?" Kristpaw looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Icepaw pondered this. It was clear Kristkit was sucking up to her, but maybe only a little. Maybe she actually meant it.

Icepaw flicked her tail. "Why not?"

{}

_It was dark all around him. The wind does not blow here, and the sun does not shine. If only he follows the rules layed out for him, these strange cats will not harm him. They talk of her, want had to find her in a dream, had to warn her. Had to tell her to beware, for the Ones Who Come in the Night will find them, one by one, and Take them. Just like they did to her before. _

_With the strength he had left, the snowy tom lifted his head enough to glance around the "new" Shadowclan camp, which happened to be vacant of actual Shadowclan cats. Large rocks that took many cats to move them were pushed in front of easy entrances, so no cat on the ground could get to the outside. There was an exit and an entrance over a mildly steep cliff that would usually not be a problem for a fully trained warrior. However, if that warrior was half-starved and weak it could mean death._

_There was virtually no means of escape. Tall shadows paced near the former entrance. Even during sun-high, the camp was gloomy, dark and unwelcoming. No, there were no Shadowclan cats here. The Shadowclan cats were most likely being led by Dawnstar into their first moon of exile. Who knows how many moons the clan would have to live on their own before these evil cats were driven out- perhaps they would never be._

_No, these were not Shadowclan cats. These were Bloodhoverers._

{}

As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, Icepaw was up and ready for training, and Kristpaw was not far behind her. Nodding uncomfortably at each other, they walked to the fresh-kill pile where an excited Mistypaw was waiting.

"Kristpaw! How was the new den?" Mistypaw asked playfully. She obviously wasn't aware of the confessions that had gone on last night.

"Um, fine. Icepaw and I were quite warm, actually."

Mistypaw glanced, uninterested, at Icepaw. "That's... great. I can't wait for training! How about you, Kristpaw?"

"Yes, _Icepaw and I_ are looking forward to training together." She still wasn't taking the hint. Maybe the sisters actually didn't know each other all that well. Icepaw began to wonder where Streamstone was. Mudfur had just emerged from the den and was walking towards them when he stopped for a quick conversation with Ivycloud.

That's when Mistypaw saw it first.

"Mm, yes, that-" she froze.

Kristpaw looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Icepaw felt her pulse quicken. All she could hear was her heart pounding and Kristpaw in the backround trying to get syllables out of Mistypaw.

Afraid of what she would see, Icepaw slowly turned her head.

There she stood.

**a/n: Okay, since you guys are mean and won't review, I'm leaving a cliffie and I refuse to post the next chapter until I get four or five more reviews. XP That's what you get! So review and you get...**

**Info about the Bloodhoverers...**

**Whatever being "taken" means...**

**Snowpaw's fate...**

**And- duh duh duh- What they saw!**

**So review and I will make sure to thank you!**

**P.S.- I know this story is getting a little creepy in some parts, but it won't be gory. :D I don't do stuff like that. There will be some battle, but the rating should stay the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hey! Hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry, I'm in a car right now and I don't have internet connection, so I can't check reviews. :( This WILL NOT be posted until I get to the condo and know for sure I have gotten 3, 4, maybe five reviews. But If you are reading this... I guess I did get to the condo already. :0**

Streamstone, stumbled into the clearing with Pooltail in her mouth. The she-cat was panting, and the heavy scent of blood was on Pooltail's fur. Some cats yowled, some ran to her rescue. Icepaw and Kristpaw darted over to where she lay. Smokeclaw, Bearfur, Mercyheart and Silvernight were not far behind.

"Out of my way!" Nightfoot barked. "Mistypaw, come here." Mistypaw, still in shock, managed to drag her paws to where Nightfoot was standing by Streamstone and Pooltail.

Icepaw was going to go over to her mentor, but she thought better of it.

"Streamstone! What happened to you?" Nightfoot asked, as she glanced her up and down. Aside from a few scratches, most likely from thorns, she seemed to be fine. Pooltail however was not so lucky.

Streamstone was trying to stay calm, but her eyes betrayed her fear. "I got up early in the morning to hunt. I was walking near the border, and then all of a sudden I smelled blood. I ran to where it was strongest, and I saw Pooltail sprawled out, with a huge gash on his stomach. He was unconscious."

Nightfoot nodded, urging her to continue as she worked on Pooltail and Mistypaw watched.

"He- he said someone attacked him. A cat. from the Shadowclan side of the border."

Many cats gasped. Streamstone looked at Icepaw. "Do me a favor. You and Kristpaw keep other cats away from Pooltail while Nightfoot is working on him." she said this so no one could hear. Icepaw flicked her tail and stood a few fox-lengths behind Nightfoot to ward off curious kits and nosy warriors. All the while she kept listening.

A confused wave spread over Nightfoot's face but she flicked her tail.

"He said- he said they didn't smell like Shadowclawn at all. They smelled like rouges. He could only see one and he asked him what his business here was. Then many more came out of the bushes and attacked him.

When I got to him, he was still repeating the message they told him to carry; "Beware of the ice that comes in the night. She will be the end for your clan."

The clearing was silent in shock and horror. Some turned to look at me, and I was irritated to see no one even glanced at Icedew. What had I done?

Everyone jumped as a border patrol came running in. It was led by Ripplestar, with Shadowclaw, Tawnyfur, and Leaffrost running behind him. They skidded to a stop and Ripplestar spoke. "We smelled blood."

The patrol all looked down and saw Pooltail at the same time. Tawnyfur, his mate, let out a wail and ran over to where he lay. She stuck her nose in his fur. Tearkit tried to get a better look, but Kristpaw pushed her back.

"I'm sorry." Nightfoot spoke as she stepped back. "He's on his way to Starclan."

{}

Training for the day had been canceled while warriors guarded the camp and investigated borders. Apprentices either took care of the elders or gossiped in small groups.

Kristpaw was relaying her stories back to Icepaw and Mistypaw, but, like always, Icepaw wasn't really listening. Right as Kristpaw was going to repeat her ravage, turned-bad Shadowclan warrior theory, Icepaw interrupted her with something that had been bugging her.

"Did you guys notice their were gaps in Streamstone's story?"

Kristpaw turned, confused to Icepaw, while Mistypaw pretended she didn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" Kristpaw inquired.

"I mean, for one thing she said Pooltail kept repeating the message when she found him. Then how would she know how he got attacked?"

"Well, Icepaw." Mistypaw said each word clearly, as if she were mousebrained. "Pooltail could have stopped repeating the message to tell her."

"But that's another thing." Icepaw argued. "Pooltail was unconscious. He couldn't have told her-"

"Pooltail was unconscious when they got to camp! He could have told her after he _stopped repeating the message-_"

"Streamstone said the cat had knocked him unconscious-"

"Maybe she mad a mistake! She was hurt and confused!"

"Would you let me finish?"

"No! Because your talking nonsese and it's a waste of my time!" she spat every word.

"Fine! Go on being mousebrained about everything!" Icepaw got up, turned around, and stalked over to the apprentice den.

She noticed Kristpaw didn't go after her. Old habits die hard.

Still, she had a feeling Streamstone was not confused. Streamstone had clearly stated Pooltail had been unconscious and then went on to state he had told her what happened, then screwed that up because she said he kept repeating "Beware for the ice that comes in the night. She will be the end for your clan", or something along those lines. So he couldn't have told her in-depth how he had been attacked!

It sounded as if Streamstone made errors while repeating a memorized cover-up.

{}

After she had first met her mother for a breif moment in Starclan about a moon ago, Icepaw could not stop thinking about her. She was just as she imagined- Beautiful with a dark gray pelt and white tips on her ears. Then of course, the eyes. Just then three words they shared were enough to have Icepaw dreaming about her;

_"I missed you."_

Even though she had dreamed about her mother, she wasn't dreaming with her. So, she made up her mind. Tonight she would try to walk in her mother's dreams.

Icepaw curled up in her nest and shut her eyes. Moments later she heard Kristpaw come in and lay in the nest next to her. She didn't pay it much mid, though, and squeezed her eyes shut as if sleep would come faster.

Finally it did.

_Icepaw pushed through the surprisingly sharp brambles to get to the place her mother was sitting. She could see her from here, she was almost there! Just a little more to go! Her dark gray pelt was just fox-lengths away... but once she got through the brambles, she realized this cat was not her mother. This cat had a dark gray pelt, but it was snagged with brambles, not as a Starclan cat's would be. In fact, this cat looked like a tom. A familiar tom. She looked down at her paws and almost yowled in surprise. The ground around her was solid like she was on land, not like it would be in Starclan. This was not Starclan._

_Her curiosity getting the better of her, Icepaw decided to look around. If this was not Starclan, she must be extra careful. She padded quietly around the tom and found that she was in a clearing. There was no light from the moon, as all of the camp entrances had been blocked except for one over a cliff. This clearing was empty except for the tom, so she made sure to stay behind his back and began to climb the cliff. It was a pretty steep climb, but by concentrating she was able to make it over quite easily. Landing swiftly with both feet on the ground, she turned to receive a shock._

_Snowpaw!_

**a/n: Haha, I did it again! Cliffie!**

**I didn't mean to, but my laptop is dying and *sigh* I still have about five more hours until I get to the condo... And no one really voted for what would happen to Snowpaw, (0) so I took it into my own hands. I want reviews or this story will not be continued... :0**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: You guys have something against reviewing. Except for Jaffa Maze (thank you sooo much!). So I'm putting up this chapter for Jaffa Maze, just because she's a good reviewer and doesn't need to suffer. It's a miracle this story got posted. Really, do you want it to be continued? :'(**

_Icepaw's eyes widened and her fur bristled. Even though this cat's pelt was stained light brown with dirt and blood, she had no doubt this was in fact Snowpaw. His dull eyes were wary, as if he didn't know who she was. Still, he made no attempt to speak. _

_"Snowpaw?", she asked her quiet question._

_The young cat's eyes suddenly blazed with recognition. He rose to his paws and tried to walk to Icepaw, but the shadow of a guard coming over the cliff stopped him. He used his eyes to tell her there was danger._

_She nodded, and padded quickly over to some toadstools where she could mask her scent. A huge tom with long claws and squinty green eyes growled as he made his way down into the smaller clearing. She waited while the cat passed without a second glance and returned back over the cliff. Hopping so as not to land on the toadstools and other fungi, she made her way over the fragile Snowpaw._

_"Go behind those bushes,", he mouthed. "That's the only safe place in the clearing."_

_Icepaw felt the familiar drift-like feeling from moving. Snowpaw glanced around. He quietly made his way to where she was standing covered by a clump of greenery. _

_Happiness came in waves off of both of their pelts. They touched noses, and Icepaw announced, "I have a lot of questions for you."_

_Snowpaw's mood faded. "As I have a lot of answers. Go on, ask. We have time. The guards will stop coming now, they want to sleep and know I can't escape."_

_Icepaw narrowed her eyes. "First things first- Who are these cats?"_

_Snowpaw's gaze hardened. "These, Icekit-"_

_"Icepaw." She interrupted. _

_A flicker of fear dashed across his face before it was replaced with a relaxed look. _

_"Congratulations. Now, Icepaw, these cats call themselves Bloodhoverers. Long ago in the time of Skyclan, a Shodowclan cat by the name of Toadfur was betrayed by a close friend. His friend and mate had been secretly meeting for moons, and she was now having her second litter of kits- which weren't his. In a blind rage, he killed his friend. _

_"After realizing what he had done, he began to panic. Grabbing his two kits who were soon to be apprentices (Frostkit and Emberkit) and their unwilling mother, he dashed across the border to twoleg place in a mad rush. Never again did Shadowclan see them. This was because the torn family was living among rats in twoleg garbage, trying to survive. His family pleaded to go back, but the answer was always no. _

_"Too weak to escape, the small family of hate slowly grew. Dapplecoat, his ex-mate, had her kits Longkit, Splotchkit, and Petalkit. Toadfur decided there was no need for normal clan rituals, so he trained his kits himself and gave them warrior names, Frostface and Embereyes. Soon they even began to take in outsiders. In came more cats that could be used to help survive. It was almost like they had their own little clan. _

_"It was all going quite well until Splotchpelt disappeared. Then more cats, Longclaw and Rain, went. In a short time, only Embereyes and Toadfur were left to live alone once more. Deciding he couldn't start over after coming so far, Toadfur convinced Embereyes to come with him to find the missing cats. They embarked on their journey and soon found where they all had gone."_

_Snowpaw remained quiet. Icepaw touched him with her tail to remind him she was still there._

_"They found some in the river. Dead, of course." he said hoarsely, his eyes shiny. "And the others were captive."_

_"They were all living in a small enclosure in the mountains. The cats that were holding them were, well, you know, Bloodhoverers. These Bloodhoverer things- " he spat on the word 'things', "They send out special cats to capture other cats who might be useful to the "clan" they have going. They call these "special" cats The Ones Who Come in the Night, but we will get to that later. The point is, they are bloodthirsty, highly trained cats who want some kind of sick revenge on the clans. _

_"I've heard their plans. They are going to do the same thing they did to Toadfur's family. They will pick us off one by one and bring us here. The reason Shadowclan has been testing the borders? It's not Shadowclan. The Bloodhoverers are staying __**here**__ Icepaw, right now. One of them could rip three of us to shreds. And the scary part is, I think some clan cats are part of them. I hate being stuck here!", he wailed._

_Icepaw stared in shock. That was a lot of information for one question! But she had one more she needed to ask:_

_"How do you know this?"_

_Snowpaw regained composure. "Some of the cats here aren't Bloodhoverers. They are the outsiders who were Taken from their homes. One of them was pretty old, but she remembered her mother telling her Toadfur's story. She explained to me and snuck me a bit of the food she was forced to catch."_

_Icepaw began to say something, but he cut her off. _

_"Listen Icepaw. You will have to leave soon. But this is what you must know. One: Don't trust anyone with your life. Two: Keep your eyes open. They could be living among you. Three: Don't avoid Starclan. Four: Well, Icepaw... I- I must tell you. I have recieved dreams too, but they weren't from Starclan. Icepaw, you are the only one who can save these clans."_

_"Yeah, I've already had an entire gathering-sized flock of Starclan cats tell me that!" she snapped._

_Snowpaw leaned forward. "Icepaw, have you ever wondered why you know so much, and often take different looks on things than your siblings and friends take?_

_Icepaw slowly nodded in understanding. _

_Snowpaw gazed at her for a moment. "Does the name Redwing sound familiar?", he asked._

_Icepaw thought for a moment then nodded again. _

_Snowpaw looked to the ground. He gulped. "She recognized you."_

_"Who, this Redwing?"_

_"Yes. After I described you." he looked up. "She was the one who told me where I was and who I was with when I was captured. Icepaw, you were Taken, too."_

_Icepaw stepped back. "You're insane Snowpaw."_

_"No, Icepaw. You're Icefire, the cat who died protecting her "clanmates" when the Bloodhoverers came to Toadfur's family. You were one of the cats in the river."_

_"No!" she yowled. "That's impossible, how am I here?"_

_"I think, Icepaw, that you have more than one life." he said gently. "That's a gift."_

_"I would have kept on being Icefire, if that were even true!" she argued._

_"No..." began Snowpaw. "I think your gift may come with a catch. But that's not your only gift, and these Bloodhoverers know it. I'm sorry I can't tell you more, Icepaw, I don't know anything more than that."_

_"This- this is too much!" Icepaw whimpered. _

_"Listen Icepaw." Snowpaw began for the umpteenth time. "You can keep on denying it for however long you want, but you are a cat with a gift. Multiple gifts. And Starclan above knows you must be the one to save the clans from these things. However your going to do that, I don't know, but If you find a way to get me out of here, I'm all ears."_

_So the old Snowpaw was back. Icepaw paused. He was right- she couldn't deny the fact that something was going on for any longer._

_"Snowpaw... I'm going to try my best."_

_He rubbed his pelt against hers. "Don't forget about finding me. The fresh-kill is horrible here. Goodbye, Icepaw. And remember, there isn't much time until the Bloodhoverers have Taken us all."_

"Goodbye, Snowpaw.", she whispered, even though she knew she was already awake. Hopefully she would have a chance to ask him some of the other questions on her mind. For now she was off to find Streamstone, because she had some big plans for after training.

The sooner she got started, the better.

**a/n: Well then, even I wasn't expecting the chapter to go like that! It kind of creeps me out in a way. But now you can say goodbye to the old Icepaw, because the new and informed Icepaw is here! Why the heck can't Starclan ever be straight-forward with their prophecies? Blood will spill blood and the lake will run red. You will kill your half-brother and his blood will go SWOOSH! into the lake. Yep. Done ranting. More drama on it's way. From now on, you review and I promise to review some of your stories. **

**Sparkie's out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Must first thank Jaffa Maze and dreamer537. You guys rock! I really only have the first part of this chapter planned out, so I know about as much as you as to where this is going to take us. All I can say is this is my favorite story to update. Enjoy, and I can't beg you enough to review!**

Icepaw was still shaken from her realistic dream as she padded to the fresh-kill pile.

_"That was Snowpaw. You've been living a lie.", _her mind told her. _"Oh Starclan, now I feel like an elder. I'm in a story that takes place a little after the time of Thunderstar..."_

Thoughts swirled around in her head and she didn't even notice Kristpaw standing before her.

"Er, Icepaw. Icepaw please listen."

Her head snapped up as soon as she heard her sister. "Yes Kristpaw?"

"I just was wondering... Were you having a bad dream last night?"

Icepaw thought for a moment as she looked up at her sister's concerned features. She couldn't let Kristpaw find out about her knowledge of the Bloodhoverers.

_"Don't trust anyone with your life."_

"I wasn't having a bad dream, but a strange one! I was running through the forest with Dogpaw, then we spotted a purple mouse! Dogpaw got a thorn in his paw while we were trying to chase it, then a huge storm came and swept us into Shadowclan camp! I woke up when the sun started shining through the den."

Kristpaw's face remained blank for a minute before she erupted into _mrrows_ of laughter.

"What did you eat last night?"

Icepaw's smile faded. "I-I didn't. Oh, Starclan, I'm starving!"

She ran over to where many cats were gathered by the fresh-kill pile. Not stopping for anyone, she grabbed a fish and a water vole. She scarfed down the prey right where she was standing.

While she ate, she picked up pieces of conversations from cats around her.

"Did you hear what happened yet?"

"No, what is it now?"

_"Speaking of, I wonder where Streamstone is?" _Icepaw thought.

"A border patrol scented a whole group of rouges on our territory. They came back for help earlier today. Now they're going to the Shadowclan border to try and chase them off."

Icepaw stiffened.

"I doubt th-"

"No!" she yowled. Icepaw spun to face the cats talking. "They can't go!"

Puddlepaw flicked her tail. "They already went."

Not wasting time, Icepaw dashed for the camp exit. Her plan would have to wait.

{}

I quietly prowled through the undergrowth behind Dagger. Flame, Shade and Moss moved behind me.

I saw the one who led the pitiful clan cats in the front of our line of enemies. He watched the undergrowth. He knew we were there. We didn't move until our attack leader gave the signal from inside the line of opposing cats. They had no idea what was coming. I prepared to pounce as I saw the she-cat's tail beginning to twitch.

Just then, I saw a she-cat about my age burst through the bracken behind the enemies. Many gave her nasty looks and mewed incoherent things to her. I could guess what they were saying. She flattened her ears and moved back into the bracken. While the cats were distracted, the double-crosser gave the signal.

As soon as her tail moved, we were out of the undergrowth.

{}

Spitting cats jumped from everywhere. We were outnumbered. Badly.

I didn't think about the fact that I had absolutely no battle training other than what I had gotten in the nursery. I just jumped in.

As soon as I was out of the protective bracken something hard knocked me over. I clawed desperately at the ground as I tried to get away from the huge cat. I yowled in pain as he bit down on my leg. It was enough to make me reach up and claw at his face. He spat and brushed me off.

A flash of silver-tan caused me to let off a sigh of relief. Streamstone knocked the huge tom off of me. He could have easily fought back but instead he just snarled at her, shaking the blood of of his face from where my claws raked through him.

"You mouse-brain!" She yowled. "That's _her!_"

I knew what they were talking about, and my blood ran cold. Streamstone was one of them.

"I knew it! You're helping them! How could you?" I didn't wait for an answer as I ran back into the fray. I put all my energy into dodging hissing cats while I looked for the familiar mottled brown pelt.

_"Ripplestar, Ripplestar where are you?"_ I wailed in my head.

A young apprentice-sized cat pounced on me from behind. My instincts told me to roll forward. As soon as I did, I realized he was crushed under me. I have an advantage! Biting down as hard as I could on his shoulder, I raked my claws down his back. He yowled in pain and I let him go, even while knowing if it were me, I would have been killed.

Suddenly it was quiet. My blood pounded in my ears. My fur prickled uneasily. I felt a strange sense of deja-vu while I whipped my head around.

I let out a wail. There, the cat I had loved like my own father lay in a river of his own blood. Dead, of course.

_"They found some in the river. Dead, of course."_

I couldn't move my eyes from Ripplestar's body, even when a large tom by his corpse started to speak.

"This marks the beginning of a new era! Join us or have the same fate as your precious leader. Now go, tell your _clan!_" he spat.

Our warriors began to retreat, running through bracken, only to get away from this horrific site. But the tom couldn't stop there. He raised his head to the sky and let out an eerie yowl. Others joined in.

"Tell your fragile little family the Bloodhoverers are here for you! We- do- not- sleep!", he continued to yowl. By now, the entire patrol had retreated- all except for Streamstone and Smokeclaw.

A rough mouth grabbed me by the scruff and started dragging me away from Ripplestar.

"Let- me- go! Let- me- Ouch!" The cat dropped me on the ground. I spun around to see who it was, expecting Smokeclaw or Streamstone. But when I looked, a tom with dark raven fur stood in front of me. A white splotch in the shape of a tear drop sat in the center of his chest. His piercing emerald showed nothing.

I looked behind him to see cats were leaving the clearing. I'm surprised none were acting aggressive towards me. There was only stares, no violence. Not anymore.

I was about to speak when the same tom that murdered Ripplestar padded over to where we stood, the raven tom never taking his eyes off of me.

"Tear! Take this one back to camp. She's important." Tear flicked his tail in acknowledgment, and prodded me from behind.

"Hey, watch it!" I mewed. My heart was racing. This couldn't be happening! I couldn't help my clan if I was trapped inside the heart of enemy territory!

{}

"You'll do well not to run away. We will just catch you, and then you'll be out of breath."

He twitched his whiskers, as if he found that funny.

"Very funny, I'm amused."

"I'm sure you are. Step on those toadstools there to get to the main entrance."

Seeing as there was no escape, I did as I was told. All the while, the tom followed me at an uncomfortable distance. It didn't take long to realize we were going the same way I had entered camp last night.

At once I felt almost ashamed. Now I couldn't help Snowpaw because I had to be the hero and run into battle. Inwardly cursing my self, I tuned out to my surroundings. I continued down the stepping stone toadstools without looking. I was almost to the end when I lost my footing and started slipping off the rather large mushroom.

"Um, Help!" I yowled in Tear's direction.

"No, no. This is, dare I say it, amusing."

"You can't actually mean-"

"Do you need a push?"

"W- No!" With a final loss of footing, I tumbled off the string of toadstools into murky swamp water.

Popping my head up from the algae, I turned to face him.

"Foxdung!", I spat.

He purred. So I guess he really was amused.

"Well, while I'm down here I might as well ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

I paused. "Why did all those cats, Bloodhoverers, stay behind instead of going back to camp?"

He licked his paw. "They're celebrating, I assume. I mean, it's not often you kill a leader and take a powerful cat captive in one sun-high."

"Oh..."

I guess I had a lot coming my way.

**a/n: Blah, I really didn't like that chapter. I guess it was okay. It was mostly just a way to get Icepaw into camp, because if we get enough reviews, the next chapter holds...**

**-Getting a good look at the camp**

**-Prophecy... um, well just stuff about the prophecy.**

**And, *gasp*, romance!**

**So review please. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Okay... So here it is! Chapter 7! I'm sorry, all of these chapters would have been updated sooner but I have been traveling, so no internet. :( I decided to put this one up really soon to make up for it. Chapter 8 is already written, but I want... hmm... lets say 4 more reviews. And of course, thank-you to Jaffa Maze, Shiningspirit, dreamer537, and Swiftstar the Saraptor!**

Icepaw didn't speak with Tear much the rest of the way to camp. Her problems lay on her shoulders like rocks.

She reluctantly padded into the once-lush camp and flinched when all eyes turned to her. Hopefully, Snowpaw was still behind the cliff. She couldn't face him right now.

Tear turned to her. She peered deeper in to his eyes. Did they hold pity?

"Your den is there," he said, flicking his tail to a small blackened tree. "Here are the rules: One, don't go out of camp. Two, don't fight with the cats here. Three, only eat the food we give you. Four, well, just do what we tell you."

Icepaw narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Tear nodded. His eyes showed a silent understanding.

"Go." he said.

She spun around and surveyed the camp. There were small den-like things made out of dead grass and bracken, and many cats were gathered by them. The cats were staring at her with ghostly eyes. Their pelts were matted and dirty, and they showed their ribs. Some had cuts and gashes. it was obvious these were the prisoners.

Icepaw kept her head low and made her way to her den. She circled it all around to get an idea of the actual shelter it was going to give her. Pushing her nose to the cool bark, she let out a sigh. Where was Starclan?

Icepaw jumped inside the hollowed tree to find there was already moss layed out for her. Laying down, she said a silent prayer.

_"Please let things look better in the morning."_

{}

Icepaw moaned. That mouse-brained thorn in her bedding. These rouges should have checked the moss before they put it in here. Wasn't she an "honored" guest?

Sighing, she rolled over only to be looking into a pair of green orbs.

"Hey!" she squealed, jumping up. "Get out of here!"

Tear rolled his eyes and licked his paw, just as he had last night. "Trust me, I would love to, but Dagger says to fetch you. Streamrock or whatever wants to tell you something with that smoke-cat. Go out and wait by cliff."

Icepaw hissed in annoyance and pushed past Tear to get outside. She became even more annoyed when she realized he was following her there, as if she was going to run off. She began to walk over by the cliff, fuming. _"How dare they boss me around like this when they are the ones who should be working as slaves for the rest of their lives? That Tear cat is nothing but-"_

"Hey- Watch out!"

Icepaw felt something hard hit her on her right side and she flopped to the edge of the cliff, where she hit her head on the hard granite.

Icepaw's world was spinning and she could taste blood in her mouth.

Her mind drifted for a moment and she was riding ocean waves. Once she shook her vision clear she looked over to where she was standing to snap at whoever hit her. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Where she had been standing moments before, a large brown hawk lay dead. Beside it stood Tear.

Icepaw thought again. _"That Tear cat is nothing but... my savior."_

She made to stand up, but Tear came to her side. "Sit," he said, stone cold.

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Then his voice softened a bit. Not much, but a bit.

"You've hurt your head, and anyway, this is where your to talk with... er... Streampebble and, uh, Smokywater."

Through all the throbbing in her head, Icepaw couldn't help but give a _mrrow_ of laughter. She shook her head, trying to make it feel again. Then Icepaw looked up at Tear. Surprisingly, his eyes held real concern.

Deciding she couldn't take his all-over gaze any longer, Icepaw flicked her tail towards the hawk where many cats had gathered. "Thank you." she mewed as warmly as she could muster. Tear nodded and licked his paw. Of course. Then he looked up. "Your important. It's my job to protect you." Tear spun around and strutted into a prisoner den. Yowls ensued.

Icepaw narrowed her eyes. _"He sure knows how to ruin a moment."_

Bloodhoverers had come to the scene and were now threatening the prisoners who had stopped their labors to watch the incident. Even though Icepaw had not talked with any, she naturally felt pity for the cats who had probably been trapped with the Bloodhoverers their whole lives.

Icepaw shook her head once more and scraped at the dirt. She began to get drowsy and did not look up until she felt a shadow cross over her.

"Smokeclaw." she mewed curtly, faintly glancing up. At one time she had admired the deputy, but now she only saw the tom as one of the betrayers.

He twitched his whiskers in an annoyed fashion. "You can call me Smokestar now."

Pangs of pain pulled at Icepaw's heart. This was her final proof that her beloved leader was surely gone.

He waited for her to correct herself. When only icy silence was given, he continued; "I've come to tell you that-"

"-that you'll be staying here for awhile." Streamstone, her supposed mentor, finished as she stepped up from the shadows. Purring she twined her tail with Smokestar's and rubbed her whiskers against his.

Icepaw could barely resist spitting as bile rose in her throat. Her injured head felt like lead on her neck.

Pulling away from Smokeclaw, Streamstone cleared her throat and looked Icepaw in the eye.

"So, like we said you'll be staying for awhile. This means if you are to be any use to us, you must learn to hunt and fight. I was appointed your mentor, but I don't have time for that kind of thing right now. So that being, Tear will teach you these skills. He is what would be a... qualified young warrior in our Clans. We haven't exactly told him yet, but he'll find out soon enough."

Icepaw dropped her jaw in shock. _"Tear? More of Tear?"_

"Bu- but-"

"Goodbye." The two cats spun around and disappeared once more.

{}

Kristpaw dipped her head and walked quickly into the medicine den, about the only safe place in her clan now that Ripplestar was gone and Smokestar was in command. Things had turned from bad to worse. In the morning a huge patrol went out to investigate Shadowclan borders. It wouldn't normally be a big deal, but since Snowpaw disappeared... So the patrol came back- with Ripplestar and Flightfoot dead, Icepaw captured, Smokeclaw and Streamstone as betrayers, and basically bad news all over.

It had all gotten worse when Eaglewing was appointed deputy. The tom now showed his more vicious side to keep his rank in the clan. Icedew, his mate, was mortified. The last Kristpaw heard from Icedew was when she was discussing leaving the clan with Nightfoot. The next day, Kristpaw had woken up and she was no where to be found.

Though she was mourning for her sister, leader, and a many a faithful warrior, Kristpaw couldn't help but feel bad for herself. Smokeclaw had turned things upside down. Kristpaw barely got any training at all now, only because Smokeclaw was bringing warriors to the Bloodhoverer camp to act as prisoners and prepare for battle with other clans.

Kristpaw pushed past lichen to get to a small alcove where herbs were kept. She glanced around to make sure she was alone before laying by a small pool of water and closing her eyes.

The chilling feel of a dark dreamland washed over her as she fought to stay sane in this prison.

**a/n: Okay, I couldn't stand having the Allegiances posted inside the chapter, so that update your laptop is talking about... don't be fooled. The next "chapter" is the forgotten Allegiances.**


	8. The Forgotten Allegiances!

For those of you who have already started reading my story and saw there was an update, these are the alleigances I, um, forgot to post. 'D Whoops... I'm just adding them, there's not much new. Chapter 8 coming soon! (X)= deceased (^)= higher rank (*)= disappeared or left clan

Riverclan- Icefire's Prophecy

Leader- Ripplestar (X)

Brown mottled pelt, Chocolate eyes, tom

Deputy- Smokeclaw (^)

Dark gray pelt, Black eyes, tom

Medicine cat- Nightfoot- Crow black, huge blue eyes with flecks of gold, she-cat

Warriors:

Leaffrost- White she-cat with light ginger patches. Blue-green eyes

Silvernight-Black she cat with silver around her muzzle. Black eyes

Mercyheart- Dark brown she-cat with a cream patch on her chest. Dark bown eyes. (Puddlepaw)

Streamstone- Silver-tan she-cat with hazel eyes (^ Leader-type thing with Smokeclaw in the camps.)

Flightfoot- Black tom with green eyes (X)

Icedew- She-cat with a very, very light tan pelt, and strange clear, shiny eyes (*)

Ivycloud- White-tan she-cat with emerald eyes (Dogpaw)

Spotfur- White she-cat with black patches and black (but welcoming) eyes

Eaglewing- Light brown tom with a white tipped tail and brown eyes (Pouncepaw)

Pooltail- Strange blue-gray tom with a silvery tail and black eyes. (X)

Mudpelt- Honey-colored tom with flecks of light brown. Amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Pouncepaw- Brown tom with green eyes

Puddlepaw- Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Yellowpaw- Tom with brown eyes and a golden pelt (^ Yellowpelt)

Spottedpaw- White, black, brown, and ginger spots. Blue eyes, she-cat (Ionic isn't it, I didn't even mean for her to look like Spottedleaf. Except for the eyes. ^^)

Dogpaw- Siamese tom with baby blue eyes

Snowpaw- All white tom with green eyes (*)

Nightpaw- Black tom with white paws and a white-tipped tail. Blue eyes. (^ Nightwhisper)

Queens:

Flowercloud- Light brown she-cat, deep brown eyes with green flecks

Sealnose- She-cat with glossy white pelt and black eyes. Tiny light pink nose

Bearfur- Dark brown pelt, honey eyes (X, had Ripplestar's kits, was killed when Smokestar took rein)

Elders:

Berryclaw- Amber pelt with black claws. Black eyes, tom (X old age)

Petalears- Sweet creamy she-cat with brown eyes and light-tipped ears

Rufflebreeze- Patchy ginger and cream tom with a messy pelt.

List of kits:

Icekit (^*)

Kristkit (^)

Mistykit (^)

Quenchkit

Tearkit

Firekit (Go Firestar, even if you make horrible decisions nowadays!)

Shadekit

Sagekit

Okay, I will post other clans when they come in, because I don't have them typed up yet...

But for the rouges/bloodhovereres:

Tear: Black tom, tear-shaped white patch on chest, emerald eyes

Dagger: Gray tom with black stripes, orangey-yellow eyes (Halloween, much?) (^ sort of a commander in battle now)

Flame: Ginger tom with white snaking up his legs, amber eyes

Shade: Gray tom, brown eyes

Moss: Brown tabby with white ears and paws, black eyes. She-cat

Rosemary: Healer-type cat, sandy pelt with aqua eyes (if you really couldn't guess, she-cat)

Thorn: Chocolate tom with black feet, and black markings around his amber eyes

Rose: Ginger she-cat with Ruby eyes and a black-tipped tail. Long black claws and a very menacing look. I never type this much about a cat so she must be important later on. I didn't even know she was going to be important! XD

Violet: Guess what? Roses' sister I just made up! Sandy colored she-cat with violet eyes and black-tipped tail. Long black claws. Just as menacing.

Oh, and I just decided both Violet and Rose have black feet. Yay.

Prettywhisker (called Denim): Clan cat, accepted as Bloodhoverer. Cream colored with a sandy chest, belly, and paws. Midnight blue eyes.

Fish- Silky long furred silver tom with gray eyes.

Breeze- Copper colored windblown-looking tom with blue eyes. Formerly from Windclan, under the name Breezefur.

Swirl- Acted as leader before Smoke&Stream kicked her out (*) Light gray with a silver swirl pattern down back. Amber eyes.

Red- Left "clan" with his leader, Swirl (*) Ginger tom with brown eyes

Quill- Wiry white tom with black splashed up legs and on belly. Green eyes, very old


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n: Here it is! Sorry about the last chapter, it was kind of messy. :I But it's fixed now! Thank you to everyone for reviewing! Oh, and sorry about typos in earlier chapters, I'm doing my best to fix them. I got a review saying the last chapter was confusing/they didn't get it? Did everyone else understand it? If not, to sum it up: Icepaw gets to the Bloodhoverer camp (Shadowclan's old camp) and is given the rules for her "stay". Smokestar and Streamstone are together (hands up, how many saw that coming?), and are wreaking havoc on both the Bloodhoverer camp and Riverclan. They have plans to take cats from other clans. While walking out of her den to have an un-wanted meeting with the couple, Tear saves Icepaw from a hawk. Icepaw begins to see a different side of Tear she was blind to before. Icepaw is told in order to continue her training, Tear, the cat who saved her, is to train her. Icepaw continues to worry about her clanmates, Starclan, and the prophecy. The chapter ends with Kristpaw as she struggles to survive under Smokestar's rein.**

**...That was the longest author's note ever to be written on FF.  
**

Violet stretched her lithe, sandy body as she watched Rose, amused. The ginger she-cat was threatening a white tom with one of her long black claws for doing something to annoy her. The snowy young tom Violet had grown to call "Fluffy" was trying to put on his little warrior glare. But it wasn't working.

Rose took another step towards Fluffy, ginger fur fluffed out, black feet sunk into the dirt, sharp teeth shining and ruby eyes flashing furiously. Her black-tipped ears were pulled back as she asked him the same question one last time;

"Did you or did you not just eat that mouse?"

Snowpaw huffed, his green eyes menacing. "I did not eat that mouse Rose. You know full well that Quilt, I think it's Quilt, ate-"

"Shut up, trash!" Rose said, while she stepped closer. "Quill would not have done anything to that mouse! I think it's time to teach you a lesson."

"Violet!" she called for me. As I rose to attend to my sister, I parted my jaws to taste the air. I felt foolish for doing it, but the sharp air gave me a calming feeling.

I padded up to Rose. "Yes?", I asked, taking my eyes off Fluffy long enough to see a she-cat coming over the cliff with Tear.

She twitched her whiskers. "Help me teach Snowball a lesson?" She stared at me hopefully. I flicked my tail. My gaze drifted to where Denim's kits played. "I suppose...", I agreed, even though I'd rather not.

Fluffy was glaring at me now. I pretended not to notice as Rose called out to Tear.

"Hey Tear! Want to help us punish Snowywaters?" she called, the sick excitement coming off her in waves. The she-cat with him narrowed her eyes.

"Leave him alone!", she yowled as she ran up to us small group of cats.

Fluffy gasped. "Icepaw?"

{}

Tear knew this wouldn't end well. Icepaw had not yet seen anything happen to the prisoners, and now this was a tom she knew. Violet would probably just slink off when Icepaw got over to where she was, but Roses' temper was known for getting her in trouble.

Tear didn't know why, but the fact Icepaw knew the snowy tom made him jealous. He didn't want her to speak with him, for reasons other than her safety.

"Icepaw", Tear hissed in annoyance. The she-cat paid him no mind, though, and she shot off to the tom's rescue. Tear had no choice but to follow.

"Leave him alone!" she yowled at the sisters. Icepaw was only fox-lengths away from the scene. Rose turned to face her with a glare, but Violet just sat down and acted as if she was examining her.

The tom stared, mouth ajar; "Icepaw?" he gasped.

Icepaw made to run up to Snowy, but Tear lashed out, knocking her legs out from under her.

"Hey," Snowy snarled at Tear. "Quit it!"

"Don't tell Tear what to do!" screeched Rose. Her flaming fur became a blur as she jumped on Snowy from behind. He yowled and rolled over on his back. Big mistake.

Tear felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Rose was soaring through the air. Snowy was on the ground, helpless. The blow came all too soon, followed by another few, too quick to stop.

"Snowpaw!", Icepaw wailed. "No!" She pushed Rose off of the tom and put her nose in his fur. His white pelt was soaked with blood and dirt, and his breathing was faint, even fainter than it had been before.

For once in his short life, Tear was in-capable of moving. Blood started rushing in his ears, at the same time Snowpaw's blood started to pool around his feet. He suddenly became in tune with surroundings beyond him. He could hear the sounds of the marsh, the faint rush of the river, even the wind howling. But all he could see was Icepaw and the tom she was wailing into.

A particularly loud wail from Icepaw drew many more looks. He had too be careful. Dagger told him specifically not to let Icepaw near the prisoners.

Tear moved until he was next to Icepaw. "Come," he mewed. "Bring him to Rosemary. She may be able to do something." But his words were useless, for just then the pretty sandy she-cat pushed through the small group of cats.

"Out of my way!", the usually calm healer snapped. Icepaw moved just enough for the she-cat to get in, but otherwise stayed with her face in his fur.

Tear quietly watched as time went on.

{}

Icepaw moaned silently into Snowpaw's fur while the she-cat worked on him. He felt unnaturally cold, and his pelt smelled like sickness.

_"This isn't happening, it's not happening, it's all my fault!" _she screamed in her head. _"It's too familiar, it's- it's-" _ Icepaw let out a gusty breath full of death and sucked in one that smelled of new life. She clawed the ground as she fought to resist the wave of blackness that came upon her.

_"Snowbreeze!" the she-cat yowled as she darted through plant life and marshes to get to the clearing. "Snowbreeze, watch out she's right behind you!" But her words were useless, for in in just an instant the cat flipped him over from behind and delivered a fatal blow._

_"Snowbreeze!" she wailed, paying no mind to the tom behind her. He murmered useless words. Snowbreeze's killer had fled, leaving only his mangled body laying sprawled out on the rocky opening._

_Icefire didn't bother chasing her. She padded up to his body, too numb for words as she breathed in his scent for the last time, not caring enough to acknowledge the awkward tom behind her._

_"Icepaw." a new voice murmered. That was new. She hadn't been Icepaw for a long time. _

_"Icepaw." It said again, this time more urgent. She turned to see a she-cat with a spotted coat peering at the bushes. At once, all thoughts of Snowpaw were forgotten._

**a/n: Um, wow that was short. Sorry. Not my best, but I wanted to leave you with a cliffie so MAYBE I'll get more reviews... :\**


	10. Chapter 9

**a/n: It's been a long time guys. XD Not going to try and explain, except I will say I got bored and then my computer was hacked. Yeah. So I'm picking up where I left off and trying to see if I can get back to regular updates. Thanks! Your reviews are appreciated!**

_"Who- My name isn't- oh."_

Icepaw was alone with this she-cat. The tom behind her had disappeard, along with her friends body. The sharp scent of pine trees moved in on her senses and caused her to relax. For a moment.

"Who are you? Where's Snowpaw?"

The she-cat narrowed her eyes in a familiar way.

"Oh. Leoparstar?"

Leopardstar nodded and padded closer to where Icepaw stood.

"More is being revealed..." she whispered softly, her breath disturbing tiny drops of water forming on her nose. "Starclan are even surprised at the answers unfolding." Icepaw dared not speak. The spotted she-cat continued to study Icepaw's face. She was startled when Leopardstar let out a peal of short laughter.

"You're going to have a rough night. Be strong for your clan."

Suddenly, the leader turned and began to walk away from the cover of the dripping trees.

"Wait a mousetail..." Icepaw started. "Where are you going?"

Leopardstar chose not to acknowledge her question. "Remember the prophecy Icepaw."

Icepaw made to walk after her, only for the wind to kick up. The clouds grew darker, and she heard someone calling her in the distance.

_"Ice-paw! Icepaw!"_

Soon though, all she could her were the ominous words of the prophecy filling her head.

_"Beware, for the time of Ice is here. Fire will rage in pieces through the stars before joining the Clans as one. Dawn will come before the Moon, and the Ripples will soften. The Other will join them in the night. Beware for Ice is near, beware for Ice is near..."_

"Icepaw!" called her seeker again, straining to make his voice rise above the wind.

"Icepaw snap out of it! Everyone else is already hiding from the storm!"

Icepaw jerked her head up to look into Tear's worried eyes.

"Uh, uh... Lead the way!" she cried, her pelt already drenched.

Tear grabbed her scruff and half-dragged her under a small alcove that smelled of herbs.

Icepaw spotted her friend lying in the shadows, his eyes closed, and his flank barely rising. The healer, who she remembered as Rosemary, stood over him applying poultices despite the distracting storm. Looking around, she also saw the sisters who had nearly killed Snowpaw.

With a pointed look in their general direction, Icepaw waltzed over to where Rosemary stood.

"Has he made any improvement?"

"I wouldn't know!" she snapped. "No one will let me be!"

Embarrassed, Icepaw backed out of her firing range. Suddenly she had the feeling she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder to see Violet and Rose staring at her, although the sisters' eyes each reflected something different.

Violet's eyes gave away nothing as she glanced Icepaw over, then laid her head on her paws, uninterested.

Rose, however, had a snarl forming on her lips while she summed up Icepaw's threat level. With a haughty look, she turned her tail and walked over to where Tear lay, sullen and alone.

_"Well, nothing better to do." _Icepaw thought to herself. She padded over to where Violet sat alone, watching the steady down-pour.

"Hey." Icepaw mewed.

"Hello." Violet answered coolly.

"So... um..." She found she had nothing to say. "What's with your eyes?"

"Excuse me?" Violet asked as more a question than a threat. That was Icepaw's signal to continue.

"Well, both you and your sister's eyes. They are such a strange color."

Violet hesitated. "Well, they're from my father's side. His father-my grandfather- was raised in a twoleg place. They gave him funny liquids, and when he had kits with my grandmother, their eyes were deep rubys and soft lavenders. The twolegs who wore funny pelts tried to take my father and his siblings and put them in a monster, but he escaped and came here. Our _old _leader thought he would be useful, so they kept him here and he had us. Simple as that."

"That's interesting." Icepaw murmured. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Your so lucky you have that lovely pelt color. My fur sticks up everywhere, and you can barely see any markings in it."

"Oh really? I thought your pelt looked nice. Honestly, these black feet get dirty so easily. One time I..."

They carried on a pleasant conversation until Tear snapped at Icepaw to get some rest for training tomorrow. In a better mood, Icepaw threw together some moss and laid down while the storm raged overhead. Just as she was falling asleep, she opened one eye and looked over at Snowpaw, his flank still faintly rising.

_"Starclan help him..."_

**a/n: Sorry, a bit short. :( Next chappie should be longer! It will mostly be Icepaw's dream (which I must say, is pretty creepy) and a little training with Tear. I want 10 reviews! **


End file.
